


First Comes Blood

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been initiated. Sam is still part of the Frog army. Never the less, the Emersons and the vampires are seemingly friendly with one another. That is until a special little surprise makes its way into their little game</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Blood

**Author's Note:**

> David Mpreg! Let me know how you like it :)

The Frog brothers stood at the doors to their comic shop, watching for Sam impatiently. They'd called him in for an urgent meeting and it had already been two hours.

"What the hells keeping him?" Edgar growled.

"Maybe that shit sucking brother of his finally made a meal out of him." Alan suggested, working on a stake with his pocket knife and a block of wood.

Edgar sent a glare his way and he held his hands up in surrender. 

"Hey, we warned him didn't we?" Alan replied. "I mean, if he does get himself killed it's not our fault."

"Shut up." Edgar growled at his brother, giving him a quick punch in the arm.

"Ouch...." Alan groaned, rubbing the spot.

Edgar ignored him, for a familiar red and yellow bike in the distance caught his eye.

"Hey, there he is." He spoke up, nudging Alan to get his attention.

"Good. Guess he didn't get drained." Alan nodded.

Sam pulled up to the shop and hit his brakes infront of the brothers.

"Hey guys." He greeted them. "What's up?"

"It's about time you showed up." Edgar growled.

"Yeah, man, we got a serious problem here!" Alan added.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the big deal? I was only five minutes late." Sam defended himself.

"This battalion has no place for tardiness, Sam." Edgar growled at him.

"We aren't in the army, Ed." Sam replied.

"Whatever. Just get inside." Edgar told him then, giving him a shove in the right direction.

Alan came behind them, putting out the 'out to lunch' sign and shutting the doors to the shop.

"So what's this all about?" Sam asked, picking a new issue of Spider-Man up off the counter and flipping through it casually.

"Put that down, Sam." Alan told him. "This is serious business."

"Okay, okay, jeez..." Sam say the comic down.

"There's been a big jump in the killing rate lately." Edgar began, starting off their intended discussion.

"Yeah. In the past few days, more than twelve people has gone missing." Alan added. "That's usually how many get taken within a week. It's only been three days!"

Sam's eyes started to widen. "You think there's more vampires? Maybe another coven moving in?" He asked.

"That's exactly what we're thinking." Edgar nodded. 

"And if it's true, we can't let it go down." Alan said. "We've got enough blood suckers to deal with as it is. Anymore and we might be forced to call in reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it." Edgar quickly replied. "Just be ready to head out on patrol tonight. We're gonna stake out the boardwalk and see what we can catch in the act."

Sam nodded, though he wasn't exactly thrilled about the assignment. 

........

"Oink, oink!" Paul snorted before letting out a loud cackle in David's face.

"Fuck off." David replied with a muffled growl as he drained the last bit of blood from the teen's body. His second meal of the night. Normally a fourth of one human was enough to satisfy him.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy...." Paul taunted his big brother.

"I said FUCK OFF!" David hissed.

"Paul, lay off." Dwayne growled. 

"Yeah, Paulie. So Davey's hungry. What's the big deal? A guy's gotta eat." 

"But he's hogging all the good stuff!" Paul whined, crossing his arms in a pouting motion. "A positive's my favorite...."

"Shut up, Paul. You're giving me a headache with all your whining." Michael growled at him.

"Oooh baby Mikey's grown a set." Paul cackled, throwing an arm around Michael and messing up his hair. 

"Fucking quit!" Michael hissed, shoving him away.

Paul loved having a baby brother finally. He'd been the youngest for awhile now and though it had some perks, he'd always longed for a little sibling.

"Can we go home yet?" Marko complained. "It's getting early and I don't exactly like the idea as being burnt to a crispy piece of sidewalk bacon."

"I bet you'd be tasty sidewalk bacon." Paul giggled, giving the side of Marko's neck a good long lick with his tongue.

"Gross." Dwayne grumbled.

Michael shook his head and rolled his eyes. How had he gotten mixed in with this bunch of freaks?

"You love us." David taunted him, coming to stand at his side, wiping the excess blood from his face with his sleeve.

"I love you." Michael told him, leaning in for a kiss. "That's about it."

"Sappy son of a bitch." David grumbled.

"You sure have been moody lately." Michael mentioned.

"Let's go." David growled, walking towards their bikes where the others were waiting. "I don't feel well."

Michael followed him, and they took off for the cave again, arriving about an hour before sunup.

"Wanna share a joint, Mikey?" Paul offered, lounging on the sofa bed with some of his special cigs between his fingers.

"Naw, that's okay." He replied. "you keep that. It's a little strong for me."

Paul cackled softly and took a long drag off the joint, blowing the smoke into the air.

"Fucking broke ass junkie...." David growled, standing with his hand over his mouth and rushing to the mouth of the cave.

"What's his deal?" Marko asked, stroking one of his pigeons and letting it feed from a cracker he held in one hand.

"Must be too much for Davey to handle too." Paul laughed, sucking on his smoke again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dwayne spoke up. 

They all turned to him.

"You don't know?" Dwayne asked. "You mean you don't see the signs? Really?"

"Hey, man, I don't pay attention to things that happen around me. You know that." Paul admitted, the effects of the weed beginning to take hold on him.

"What do you mean, Chief?" Marko asked.

"Yeah. Spill it." Michael urged him.

"You're all idiots." Dwayne shook his head. "David's pregnant. It's obvious."

Michael's jaw dropped.

TBC


End file.
